Fast-acting disinfectants are important for reducing or eliminating microbial populations in a wide range of settings. In many instances, it is desirable for a disinfectant to achieve a particular microbicidal efficacy within a relatively short contact time. By way of example, a desirable disinfectant may reduce the microbial population on a surface, in a liquid, or in a substance by a desired number of logs (powers of ten) within a contact time of a minute or two, or even less.
Unfortunately, many commercially-available disinfectants are either inadequate in terms of microbicidal efficacy or require long contact times to achieve the desired level of killing. It can therefore be appreciated that it would be desirable to have more effective and/or faster acting disinfectants.